


It's All About The Happy #1

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-11
Updated: 2002-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night. Cuddlefic for Isilya's happyfic challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About The Happy #1

## It's All About The Happy #1

by Kel

<http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/smallville.html>

* * *

"I can't believe you don't have a backup generator, Lex." 

"I do. If you'll remember, it was frozen by Smallville's latest and greatest mutation. Sucked the heat right out of it. Now shut up and give me the blanket." Lex jerked the thick polar fleece spread over his shoulders. "Thank you." 

The mattress dipped as Clark climbed into bed behind his best friend. Not something he'd do on a good day, but when the alternative was letting Lex freeze to death, then the decision was made for him. He turned onto his side, and snuggled Lex against him. "Here, let me help you." 

The difference was almost immediate. Clark's body was like a furnace, giving off waves of heat, and Lex curled into it. "God, yes." He sighed with the pleasure of warmth against his skin, and he threw half the blanket over Clark. "Here... insulate yourself so the heat stays in." 

"Okay." Clark pulled the blanket over himself as well, and then slid his arm around Lex's waist. "There, better? You know, we should be downstairs in front of the fireplace." 

"Do you realize just _how_ cold that stone floor is, Clark? No. We're up here, in a nice soft bed with a pile of blankets, and my own personal body heat generator. We'll deal." He pressed back against Clark's warmth, and tried not to wiggle seductively, no matter how badly he wanted to. 

Clark groaned softly as Lex's soft body pressed against his, and his arm around Lex's waist tightened. "Um... maybe this wasn't such a good idea." And Lex was going to find out why in about two seconds, when a very hard, very male cock pressed into the curve of his ass. "You smell... nice." 

"I smell nice?" Then Lex felt the hardness that rubbed gently against him. "Clark... is there something you'd like to tell me?" 

Clark flushed, and then decided not to waste the heat as he pressed his burning face against the back of Lex's neck. "Sorry, so sorry about that, I can't _help_ it, I just--" 

"Clark... do you hear me complaining?" Lex asked gently, turning over in Clark's arms so that they were snuggled chest to chest in the blankets, erection pressing against erection as he tangled his wiry legs in Clark's longer ones. "And as soon as the heat is back on in here, I'll show you exactly how little it bothers me." 

Wide, hot hands pressed against the small of Lex's back, pulling him in tighter against Clark's body. "You could call and have a new generator flown in from Metropolis." 

Lex mumbled. "Or I could do that in the morning, and let you keep me warm tonight." He was already getting sleepy from the comforting embrace and drugging warmth that Clark was giving him. 

"Okay," Clark said quietly, and his throat tightened when the cold crown of Lex's head nestled under his chin. "I'll keep you warm." 

A soft, gentle snore was his only answer, and Clark smiled. 


End file.
